crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Vigilance Platform
Vigilance platform was an orbital installation that controls strategically placed weapons satellites. It was capable to annihilate cities that aided the Resistance. Also Draygan planned to use it for political purposes, promising his supporters that the platform would be used against their political rivals. According to publicity, the Platform would serve only as a manned monitoring facility for the Security Cartel, used for public information purposes, statistical analysis and public safety. WEC activity Assembly begun in orbit in 2164. Gregor Hoffman and Senator Everett Snell appeared before Nathaniel Draygan discussing the Platform, reassuring that its success would help the WEC maintain its status quo. Draygan hoped Hoffman's new project would bemore successful than others. Draygan asked Snell to influence the Senate to vote according in favor for the Vigilance Program. Snell initially expresses his concerns that the Program, despite its tremendous potential for "world peace", is a risky proposition, but Draygan explains that politics is itself a risky business. To persuade him, he promises that in return the Platform will be used against Snell's enemies. He also notes that they, the leaders who will bring the "world peace", will be admired by the populace. Cutscene Later, Draygan held a private meeting with a group of his key Senator in a government complex to announce the completion of the Platform. He asked them for cities that aid the Resistance, as well as for political rivals as targets for the satellites. He promised that their constituents will cooperate, and they will be remembered as visionaries for the future generations. Resistance activity When captured by the Resistance, Snell revealed the existence of the Platform. The plans as well as a list of target cities were kept in the Kimball Security Facility. The Captain was sent there to locate the OPTS computer and uploaded the plans to Troy Reaves. The targets were Berlin, El Paso, Istanbul, London, New York and Paris New York was among the Platform's targets, and he threatened the city with an ultimatum to cease all dealings with the Resistance and hand over rebel leaders in two days time. Central believed that whether New York complies or not, it would be used as an example. The Captain was sent to the OWP Research Facility and uploaded new coordinates of the Reilly Military Info Installation to the data bank. The WEC propaganda claims the destruction was caused by a nuclear bomb set by terrorists (If the player succeeds, New York is destroyed). Once the Vigilance Platform was totally independent and fully operational, Draygan informs all cities that they have 24 hours in which to comply with Consortium strictures, or face total annihilation. When her betrayal is later discovered, Jo Anne Vargas devastates the Resistance base and its personnel and escaped to the platform. Central in vain attempted to contact Echo Base. Quentin Maxis contacted the Captain to lead a direct attack against the platform. Around 31 August the Captain teleported to the Hawking Space Center to secure a 2XX-7 Orbital Shuttle. However the WEC shut down the power grid of the Sector and the backup troops failed to arrive and had to steal the shuttle himself and go alone, after Vargas who was assigned by Draygan to direct the attacks against the Resistance from there. The platform meanwhile locked on Kiev. The Captain ran to the weapon control system on level 7, but he was too late, and Kiev was devastated. After deactivating the SATARG system, he destroyed the weapon control system and then ran to level 9 to destroy the coolant system in the engineering section. The lithium power core went super-critical and then he made his way to level 12 with the escape pods. At least 60 persons managed to reach the escape pods before the explosion. When finally the Captain reached her, numerous bodies of guards, scientists and even senators strewn about her, been killing them all as they attempted to escape. She plans to kill the Silencer in a fight over the last lifepod, to which she claimed to have the only access card. The core exploded in 18:22, the total death toll being 800. Aftermath The explosion was visible from Earth in broad daylight. No fragments of the platform large enough to survive re-entry into Earth’s atmosphere remained. By the next day, all survivors had been recovered. The Resistance claimed responsibility for the attack. Investigators could not determine if it was the work of a "deep cover" agent stationed there, or a demolition team. As or the destruction of Kiev, it left thousands dead or injured. Propaganda claimed it was a reactor core meltdown because of human error. The Security Cartel claimed to investigate the possibility that the incident was a terrorist act connected to the Vigilance Platform attack. Draygan considered the experiment an absolute success and announced the construction of a new platform beginning immediately. President Gauthier praised the sacrifice of those who lost their lives in the accident, to be remembered as great martyrs.Top Line Lunar Edition Category:WEC